luckystarfandomcom-20200222-history
Fixtures of Summer
Fixtures of Summer is the sixth episode in the Lucky Star anime. Summary This episode starts as Kagami, Konata, Tsukasa, and Miyuki take a summer trip to the Miura-kaigan beach area. Helping them travel are Nanako and Yui, who agree to take the girls. Here it is revealed (in an Initial D parody) that Yui is a very extreme driver; as in drafting, speeding, and taking incredible risks after she is passed on the way. However, while Tsukasa and Kagami speed towards the beach thanks to Yui's dangerous antics; Nanako, Konata, and Miyuki get lost soon after losing sight of Yui's vehicle. Eventually though, they all reach the beach area by sundown. The next day Kagami, Tsukasa, Konata, and Miyuki are getting ready to head out to the beach; Konata decides to put her swimsuit on before hitting the beach. When Kagami turns around to chastise her for being such a kid she is surprised to find that Konata has already changes into her swimsuit; in addition to that, it turns out she has changed into her 6th grade, school-issued swimsuit. Once on the beach, the girls talk about how watermelon cracking (see trivia) is a common event in anime and manga, but is something that isn't done commonly in real-life. Next, Nanako and Yui are shown relaxing under an umbrella; where Kuroi reflects on her single status, again ignoring that Yui tries to explain that she is married. Back at one of the beach houses for lunch, the group orders their food and upon receiving it they marvel over the fact that: given normal situations they wouldn't except such sub-par foods, but here they find it acceptable. At the end of the day it turns out that Nanako has again drank too much and that they can't make it back home because of that. In the bath, Tsukasa comments on how, after a full day at the beach, her hair is squeaky, to which Miyuki provides a very detailed explanation into how the various elements of the beach harm the cysteine and melanin molecules in one's hair. Konata then imitates a shampoo commercial by stroking her hair and saying "Timotei" which solicits a very little reaction from Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki; however when she tries the same thing on Nanako and Yui, she gets little reaction from Nanako, while Yui remarks that she used to do it as well. Next Konata sets up a bar of soap so that Miyuki, who is showering, will trip on it when she enters the bath; while waiting for it to happen, Kagami comments that it was because of this kind of behavior of Konata's that none of the girls got any attention from any guys today. This elicits a rather perverted expression on Konata's part, however while Kagami is arguing over Konata's conclusion that Kagami wanted to be hit on, Miyuki trips on the bar of soap, which Konata missed seeing. Later, Kagami and Tsukasa talk about some female-related issues (although the conversation itself uses many non-specific words, i.e. not all-out mentioning the issues, however the meanings can be easily derived.), which Konata busts up by remarking that it was quite a blunt conversation. The night proceeds as the cast tells scary stories before bed. Later, Tsukasa wakes up to go to the toilet, and turns out to be afraid of the dark, and is relieve when Yui wakes up for the same purpose and accompanies her. On their way back, both Yui and Tsukasa are scared by Konata who shows up wearing a mask. Then when the two separate Tuskasa is again scared by Konata's antics back in their room. The next morning the crew packs up to go home, but before they do Tsukasa explores the beach a little and finds a seashell, which she puts against her ear to listen to the ocean; however she is terrified and runs to Kagami for shoulder support when she takes the shell away from her ear and a large bug crawls out of the shell's opening. Then at Kagami's home, Kagami and Konata discuss how Comp festival is such a big hit in Japan. Tadao tells both Kagami and Tsukasa to clean their rooms before break is over, which they do while being distracted with the things they find while doing so. Finally, Yukari wants Miyuki to go to the dentist before break is over; Miyuki voices her dislike of going to the dentist to which Yukari replies to by calling the dentist to request a house-call instead. Lucky Channel Summary Akira scares Minoru stiff by threatening him. Then she displays her (censored) middle finger to the audience, then announces that today they'll introduce Konata Izumi. After Akira reads off Konata's age and favorites, Minoru holds up Konata picture to display to the audience and adds some more information. Afterwards, the show loses its character introduction direction as Akira begins to 'describe' geeks. Images 6 01.png|Meeting up to go to the beach 6 02.png|Yui's car, Initial D style 6 03.png|Yui and her competitor's car(Which resembles Keisuke Takahashi's FD3S) 6 04.png|Bystanders to the race 6 05.png|Arriving at the beach 6 08.png 6 16.png|Konata telling her horror story 6 17.png 6 18.png 6 19.png|Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki sleeping 6 20.png|Konata using the mask to scare Yui and Tsukasa 6 21.png|The seashell 6 22.png|Tsukasa putting the seashell to her ear 6 23.png|Tsukasa's seashell fantasy Lucky.Star.01.PNG|Tsukasa freaking out 6 24.png|The bug crawling out of the seashell 6 25.png|Tsukasa being comforted by Kagami 6 27.png|Miyuki and her mother Spa Images "Warning the following pictures are of a bath scene from Episode 6. While, like most anime scenes of this kind, it meticulously censored; some of these pictures may not be considered appropriate for those under the age of 13" 6 09.png|Tsukasa examining her "Squeaky" hair 6 10.png|Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki backshot 6 11.png|Wide-shot of the bathing room 6 12.png|Konata: "Timotei!" 6 13.png|Yui and Nanako 6 14.png|Konata setting Miyuki up to trip 6 15.png|Kagami and Tsukasa having their blunt conversation. Censored Anime: * (bleep) D = Initial D * DANZEN! Futari wa ***Cure = DANZEN! Futari wa Precure Category:Episodes Category:Timotei